Rifle Grenade
:For the similar item in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, see Grenade Launcher. Rifle Grenades can be equipped in Call of Duty 3 in multiplayer and in Call of Duty: World at War. This explosive is only available when a player has the M1 Garand, the Gewehr 43, or any bolt action rifle except the PTRS-41. Like with the Grenade Launcher, it is not possible to ADS the rifle grenade. Call of Duty 3 in Call of Duty 3.]] In Call of Duty 3 the Rifle Grenade can be mounted on M1 Garands or Kar98ks in multiplayer, issued to the Rifleman class. They can usually kill in one blast and they have a large blast radius, yet, anywhere beyond a meter, it will barely hurt the user. Call of Duty: World at War Rifle Grenades reappear in Call of Duty: World at War as an attachment for rifles. Unlike the Grenade Launchers of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it requires the player to complete the final Marksman challenge for a weapon (except the M1 Garand rifle, as it has a Sniper Scope as its final Marksman). Note that the Rifle Grenade has a greater lob effect than the grenade launcher. It also moves slower and has a larger blast radius, and is noticeably more effective than the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare grenade launchers. Also, there is no safe arming distance, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This means that players can shoot a Rifle Grenade at their feet and explode, which cannot be done in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Rifle Grenade in Call of Duty: World at War reloads faster than in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but takes a longer time to switch to and from the attachment. Rifle grenades can only be equipped to bolt action and certain semi-automatic rifles in Call of Duty: World at War. They have a lesser degree of anti-tank ability than the Bazooka, but are easier to use against infantry. The M1 Garand w/ Launcher can be found in the campaign on Hard Landing and Relentless. The adapters on the end of the barrel are bulky and awkward. The adapters on the Arisaka, Kar98k, and Gewehr 43 are so large they may obstruct a small portion of the sights during normal use of the rifle. M7 Grenade Launcher WaW.png|The M7 Grenade Launcher Rifle_Grenade_Reloading_WaW.png|Reloading the M7 Grenade Launcher Weapon Compatibility (World at War) *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *Springfield *Arisaka *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k Trivia *On the Wii version, a dot replaces the grenade launcher reticule. This also applies to several other weapons, like the M2 Flamethrower. * An error on the menu of attachments for the M1 Garand says it is unlocked at Marksman IV, as opposed to Marksman III, when it is actually unlocked. * Unlike Grenade Launchers, Rifle Grenades do not have a minimum safe distance. *If a player used up all their rifle grenades, then picks up some rifle grenade ammo, switches to the rifle grenade again; they will do the loading animation twice, as the first is the "switching weapon" animation, while the second is the "reloading" animation. *In World at War, it is possible to obtain an M1 Garand with the Rifle grenade from the Mystery Box in Zombies. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments